Thunder
by doublecriss
Summary: Blaine is terrified of thunder so he goes to Coopers room and Cooper finds a way of distracting him. WARNING: Boy on boy and incest.One shot (NEW chapter new one shot included!)
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder **

**As requested **

**Not your thing? Just don't read please.**

When Blaine was a young boy he was petrified of thunder. No not just scared. Absolutely petrified. He didn't know what it was that caused it but he just hated it. With a passion. He used to cry in bed and yelp when he heard a rumble of thunder, and until someone came to get him or he didn't gather up enough courage to go to his parents room he would just stay in bed and sob his eyes out.

Now a senior in high school…nothing's changed.

Blaine is just as scared of thunder as he was when he was younger. Except now he couldn't go to his parents and beg them to let him sleep in their bed. That'd be weird.

So of course tonight happened to be the night that it was thundering. Badly.

Blaine was in bed for the past 15 minutes listening to the soft tatter of rain against his window when suddenly there was a rumble of thunder. Blaine yelped and bit his lip ,trying to stop the whimpering.

_Man up Blaine. Your 18 for crying out loud_

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as quickly as possible but when yet another rumble of thunder made a louder noise than the previous one he couldn't help but yelp a little and let a stray tear fall down his cheeks.

_Why am I so scared? It's only thunder. It isn't going to hurt me_. He kept repeating to himself.

But that didn't change anything.

After another 10 minutes of horrific noises he had enough and decided to go to his brother's room.

Cooper happened to be in town for a week. He was shooting some car commercial in LA but his manager has given him a week off so that he had time to relax before lots of work would be piled on him.

Blaine stumbled out of bed, hugging his middle, his cheeks wet with tear tracks. New, fresh tears falling every now and then and very quickly (but quietly) he made his way to Cooper's room.

Now when Blaine was young, sometimes he used to go to Cooper's room instead of his parents. He used to tell him stories about how thunder is just the noise of swords of pirates clashing together while they fight thousands of miles away.

He always had a better way of calming him down then their parents. Somehow Cooper could just calm him down by being there.

It was pretty late but he was sure that his brother wasn't asleep yet. He was more of a night person anyway. Deciding against knocking to not wake up his parents, he opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Of course Cooper was laying against the headboard of his bed, with his glasses perched on top of his nose, his hair a bit wavy from the shower he had an hour ago. He look completely calm…compared to Blaine.

He was on his phone, but when he heard the door creak slightly he looked up to see a very sad, scared looking Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip "C-can I come in?" he asked, his voice raw and broken from the crying.

Cooper immediately took off his glasses, and looked at him in worry.

"Yeah squirt. Come on in"

Since he can remember, Cooper always helped Blaine when it was thundering. Tonight he knew would be no different.

The curtains in the room were shut except not fully so there was a stripe of light making its way into the room, covering up the bed as well as Cooper's face.

Blaine tried to smile but that turned into a pout when he heard lightning.

He yelped and ran into the room.

_How graceful_

Cooper looked at his little brother and noticed how really scared he looked. His hair was messed up, his cheeks wet, his eyes red and puffy.

He really did feel bad for him.

He moved to the edge of the bed so Blaine had space to move next to him.

"Come on" he said patting the bed "Sit down"

Blaine nodded and sat down on the bed, with his back a bit lower on the headboard than Cooper.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that I he- AH!" he screamed when he heard more thunder. Immediately he curled into Cooper's side, fisting his t-shirt as new tears made their way down his cheeks.

Cooper has been over this with him many times before.

So he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rocked him gently

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright B. It's only thunder. It won't hurt you"

Blaine mumbled something against his chest and shook his head. Cooper chuckled quietly and sighed "I didn't quite catch that"

Blaine turned his face so that he could talk properly "I'm sorry I'm acting like this"

Cooper shook his head and looked down at him

"You have nothing to apologise for Blaine. It's okay to be scared of some things"

Blaine nodded, still not so sure, and cuddled back into his side. Now this is where something weird happened. Cooper kept his eyes locked on Blaine, while Blaine held onto him for dear life. He never really noticed but Blaine had really pretty eyes. The moonlight covered the whole of Blaine's face, making it stand out more, making his cheeks look silver and the tears tracks look like diamond like paths. His lips were still pink and puffy from all the biting.

Over the next 20 minutes, it has gotten to the point that Blaine couldn't help but just climb onto his brothers lap and cry quietly into his neck.

Cooper didn't dare let go of him, and tightened his arms around Blaine, making sure that he knew he was there for him.

Cooper couldn't help himself and he pressed a small kiss onto Blaine forehead.

That's when Blaine finally looked up at Cooper, their faces so close that their noses almost touched. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Blaine eyebrows quirking in confusion every not and then.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leant forward and pressed his lips softly against Coopers.

After a couple of seconds, he realised what he was doing and he broke the kiss with a gasp. He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes watered again. "Oh my god. Cooper I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came o-over me" he stuttered.

Cooper, still shocked that Blaine had just kissed him, didn't say a word. Blaine looked at him, with a silent plea to _say anything._

But he didn't. Instead Cooper moved forward and put his hands on the sides of Blaine's face moving to kiss him again. When their lips met, he couldn't help but gasp at the tenderness of the kiss. Blaine was now shaking in fright and his hands made their way to Cooper's waist.

After just kissing for a while, they broke the kiss and Blaine leant his forehead onto Coopers.

"W-what are we doing?" he whispered

"I don't know" he replied "Something"

He kissed him again this time with more fire.

But Blaine broke the kiss with a loud smack of their lips and shook his head. "This is so wrong Cooper"

"Right now? I don't care"

Blaine gave him a shy nervous smile and nodded, wrapping his arms around his big brothers neck and kissing him again. Slowly and softly at first but then it turned into more passionate kissing.

Thunder rumbled again and Blaine whimpered into the kiss. Cooper shook his head and caressed Blaine's cheek slowly, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues massaged each other for quite some time, but then Cooper got braver and pushed Blaine down gently onto the bed.

Blaine stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes, still sparkling from the moonlight.

Cooper straddled him and smiled down at him. "You look really…handsome right now B" he said nervously. Blaine gave a dry mocking laugh "Yeah right. I've been crying for so long Coop. I know I look like shit"

"No you don't" he disagreed.

He moved down again to prep open mouthed kissed onto Blaine's neck, jaw and then ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it gently.

Blaine knew that he shouldn't get aroused from this, but he couldn't stop his dick from hardening.

Cooper felt this as he smirked against his neck. He grabbed the hem of Blaine's t-shirt and pulled it off of him quickly. He marvelled at how simply gorgeous his little brother was. Blaine was squirming underneath his gaze and he moved his hands to cover his chest and torso, thinking that Cooper was judging him. He saw this and he moved Blaine's hands away "Hey, no. None of that. You're gorgeous B".

Blaine gave a shy smile, and then whimpered again when he heard more lighting. Cooper moved down to start kissing at Blaine's chest then he took his nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. When it was hardened into a peak he didn't the same with its twin.

With shaky hands, Blaine grabbed Cooper's chestnut locks and pushed him down ever so gently. Cooper complied and licked his way down Blaine abs, finally getting to his pyjama bottoms.

He looked up at him, silently asking permission. Blaine nodded quickly and lifted his hips up, making it easier for Cooper to take them off. When he was left in nothing but his boxers he laid his head back down on the bed and sighed. Until suddenly he felt Cooper blow warm air onto his clothed cock. He moaned quietly, biting his lip to stop anymore moans or gasped.

Cooper chuckled breathlessly, and shed his own t-shirt quickly revealing his delicious looking chest and torso.

"Wow" Blaine breathed out, not realising that he started to stare.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled.

Blaine looked at him and blushed, nodding slightly.

After a bit of fumbling Cooper finally managed to take his own joggers off, leaving him in just his boxers. Blaine could see the outline of Cooper's hard cock against the dark blue boxers. He licked his lips and waited for Cooper to carry on. When he felt his boxers being tugged down he lifted his hips again to help. At last his hard cock sprung free from its restraints and he couldn't help but gasp when the cold air hit him.

"Mmm, you're even gorgeous down here" Cooper smirked.

He moved further down to lay between Blaine's legs and he grabbed his aching member.

Blaine clasped a hand over his mouth to stop a moan.

Cooper chuckled and then gave his dick an experimental lick. Already loving the taste, his sunk his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue over the slit and the moving further down taking the whole of Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grabbed the sheets tightly, his knuckled quickly turning white.

Cooper licked and sucked Blaine's cock for what seemed like hours, and when he saw Blaine writhing above him he let go of him with a loud pop.

His lips were slick with spit and pre-come.

_Blaine's pre-come._

The thought made his cock twitch with interest even though he was already hard.

Blaine moved his hands to push at his boxers and when he couldn't quite reach, Cooper took pity on him and took them off, revealing his big hard, leaking cock.

Blaine's mouth watered at the sight and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Cooper looked at his little brother and started to stroke himself lazily. He then moved to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom.

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw what he was holding. "Are y-you sure?" he asked nervously

"Yes. I want to Blaine. Do you?" he replied without hesitation.

It was true. However wrong this was, Cooper wanted Blaine

Blaine looked at the items, then Cooper and then their cocks. Hard and leaking. Truth be told he wanted this too. Very badly so he gave him a nod and smiled shyly.

Cooper grinned and moved down to place a quick kiss onto his lips.

Blaine spread his legs, without Cooper telling him too, and when the older brother looked down it was his turn to stop a moan from escaping.

He slicked up three of his fingers and moved one to Blaine's puckered pink hole. He teased the entrance and when Blaine told him to just _put it in already_ he had to comply.

He pushed his finger in, watching as Blaine's thighs quivered. He pushed it in and out a couple of times and then he added a second, scissoring them inside slowly. Blaine was left panting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and simply enjoying the feeling of someone's fingers in his hole.

"Another C-Cooper"

Cooper nodded and added a third and final finger. When he was finally stretched enough. Cooper kneeled on the bed and rolled the condom onto his long hard prick. Blaine watched him do so and couldn't help but squeal inside. Happy that that cock would soon be in him.

Cooper grabbed the back of Blaine's knees and spread his legs further. He lined himself up with his entrance and looked at his little brother.

"Are you completely sure B?" he asked, at last a tone of hesitation could be heard.

Blaine nodded eagerly and licked his lips "Please Cooper. Please"

He sounded so desperate.

Cooper gave him a sweet smile and pushed in ever so slowly.

Blaine hissed at the first burn and his eyes filled with tears. Cooper's hands found his and their fingers intertwined, while he pressed kisses all over Blaine's face whispering how well his doing and how amazing he feels around him.

It was true. The second Cooper entered him, he was surprised that he hadn't come right then. Blaine hole was so wet and just _tight_. Never before has he been in anyone this tight.

When he was fully sheathed in Blaine he breathed heavily against his neck and waited for Blaine. When he finally heard the word _move_ he slowly pulled out, until only the head of his cock was still in Blaine and then pushed back in.

Blaine gasped and held onto his hands tighter.

"Shh Blaine. You're gonna have to stay quiet" Cooper whispered into his ear, making him want to moan out loud even more.

Blaine felt as Cooper's cock made its way in and out of him. The feeling of being filled to the brim made it so much more intimate.

Two brothers. Making love. This was never going to be normal. But who cares.

Cooper kept a steady rhythm, snapping his hips slowly into Blaine.

"Faster Coop" he suddenly breathed out.

Cooper was happy to comply and he started to thrust harder and faster into Blaine.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped out "There Cooper. Right there" he tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

A bead of sweat rolled down Coopers neck as he pounded into him.

"Close B" he whispered

"M-me too" he said.

Cooper grabbed Blaine's neglected cock and gave it a few tugs.

"Come with me B. Come with me".

Blaine it his lip and felt his ball tightening. When Cooper thrusted into his prostate again he moaned ever so quietly and ropes of silky come made their way onto Cooper's hand and his own stomach. Cooper felt Blaine's walls clench around him and he too came with a loud sigh, milking him orgasm completely. When they both came down from their highs, Cooper pulled out of Blaine, and threw away the condom. He then grabbed a wipe from the table and cleaned them both off.

After doing so, he collapsed next to Blaine who was looking at him with big shiny eyes.

"What?"

"That was a-amazing" he said nervously

"Yeah, I think so too" he moved forward to kiss him again and then he cuddled him close.

"See? Thunder's stopped now. I distracted you so you didn't even hear it"

Blaine smiled and nodded against his chest. Maybe this could happen more often when it was storming. At the back of his mind he kind of wished that the next storm would come quickly. Just so they could do this again.

**I fucking love andercest.**

**Yum. Second one shot ever woo!**

**Alright so anymore requests guys? ;). Don't be shy**

**Review. Review. Review!**

**MA **


	2. The First Of Many

**Before I say anything more I would just like to say that these stories are not linked together. They're just one shots...but I don't want to make new stories (titles) so I'm squishing them all under one title! Therefore This story and 'Thunder' are not connected.**

**Anywhooo...So this was a suggestion by the lovely C8H7N3O2**

**Blaine is 16 and Cooper is 20 if anything! AND this is the first time of them doing /anything/**

**I am writing what was wanted! If you have any suggestions then please tell me and I shall write it. It does not have to be andercest ;) I can write any ship. Whatever your heart desires. **

**Enjoy**

1 week until Christmas.

1 week.

The amount of excitement that has been building up inside of Blaine for the past few months is indescribable. Not only was Cooper, his big brother, home but this was the time of the year that...well was the funnest for him. His parents always get the two of them pretty expensive gifts. And every year the duo simply cannot control their curiosity. When their parents are out they search the house. From top to bottom. Room after room.

It's a fun little game that has become sort of like a tradition for the two, as well as a bonding activity. But of course they don't want their mum and dad to know. No way. But unfortunately for them, the placement of the gifts changes every year. Bugger. This means that the _whole _house needs to be searched. This huge house. But it's worth it in the end.

"Okay so they're leaving in like 7 minutes" Cooper whispered to Blaine, as they sat downstairs in the living room, acting innocent as always.

"Where first?"

"Their room" he said in a hushed tone as he checked his watch. Blaine nodded and smiled in excitement. This was also like a game of sorts. Who finds the gifts first. Last year he won. And he wanted to keep the title. But suddenly he felt a playful slap upon his shoulder

"Dont even think about it dummy. I'm winning this year"

"Winning what?" Claire Anderson asked in that sweet, melodic voice.

"X-box" Blaine said with a quick nod. "We have this tournament every year"

"Oh you and your games" she chuckled "Charles! Come on! We have to get going!"

After the hustle and bustle of their parents leaving they were finally left alone. As soon as the door closed, they turned to eachother and smirked. That well known, yet rare smirk.

They stood up in a flash and soon they were shoving and pushing eachother as they tried to run up the stairs and into their parents room. "Get out of my way old man!" Blaine laughed as he run in.

Cooper gasped jokingly "Old man! I resent that! You kid!". Blaine simply rolled his eyes and fell onto his knees as he looked under the bed. Cooper on the other hand opened the closet door and looked at the top shelf. No nothing there.

"Just a second honey! I forgot my scarf!" they heard their mothers voice. And she sounded like she was a few feet away from the room. They looked at eachother with wide eyes. There never really was a reason for them to be in their room anyway. So if their mum so them...they would have some serious explaining to do.

Thinking quickly, Cooper grabbed the sleeve of Blaine's shirt and pulled him inside the tiny, stuffed closet.

"Oh yeah. Freaking clever Cooper!" he hissed "She's looking for her scarf. Of course she won't look in the closet!"

"Just shut up!" he hissed back.

The closet was so small that the two of them barely fit in there. Cooper's back was pressed up against the hard white wall, while Blaine's back was pressed against Cooper's chest.

"She's coming" he whispered

"Now you shut up" Blaine remarked.

Claire walked into the room and hummed. "I wonder where I put it" she mused as she looked on the chair, and around her vanity.

"Darling we should be off now" Charles said as he stood in the doorway. A clever looking man he was.

"I know, I know" she said with a wave of her hand. "But this outfit does not look complete without my scarf!"

The air in the closet was thick and hot. Too hot. It made the boys' breathing ragged and heavy .

"Stop breathing so loud" Cooper whispered into his ear, as he listened to what was happening outside.

As soon as Blaine wanted to slap him Cooper grabbed his hand to stop. "Shh" he said as their mum got closer and closer towards the closet.

"You stop"

"No you stop!"

"Why the hell are you sudde.."

"Shh!" he was cut off.

The footsteps got louder, as did their breathing. But something else was happening. Blaine started to fidget terribly and that made his body rub against Coopers.

Oh no. This will get awkward real soon. Cooper bit his lip, as he looked up. Hoping that Blaine would not move anymore than this. But of course he was wrong.

"Where is it" she sighed as she looked around the bed now.

Blaine didn't realise how much he was moving. But Cooper did. How could he not? His cock was hardening after all! Ever so gently he rocked forward. Just once. Blaine didn't notice. He probably thought it was just Cooper fidgeting. But he did it again. And again. And again. Until Blaine noticed.

"Cooper! What are you doing" he hissed as he tried to look back at him, but due to the small space he found that quite hard.

Cooper put a hand over his mouth to hush him "Shh" he whispered into his ear "We need to stay quiet. Mum and dad can hear us any second. Shh". But his hips did not stop. He carried on rocking against Blaine's ass.

The younger boys eyes widened in shock as he shook his head. He tried to wriggle out of Cooper's grasp but he couldn't! No space.

He felt Cooper's arm wrap around his stomach slowly and gently. He kept shaking his head to tell him to stop.

"You know what? I'll look in the kitchen" they heard and soon both pair of footsteps disappeared. That means that their parents were now 2 storeys lower.

"Cooper let me go" Blaine hissed as a bead of sweat made its way down his temple. Cooper groaned oh so quietly as his hips kept on rocking forward. "C-Coop.." Blaine tried to hiss but he stammered it out anyway.

"Shh" he said again "We don't know if the coast is clear. Just shh" he cooed into his ear. The warm breath on his ear, the arm around his stomach and the hard cock against his clothed ass made him moan. Just a small, but still there moan.

What was he doing. He should not be enjoying this! But at that moment and time it felt _so_ good. He stayed still. Allowing Cooper to do whatever he wanted. But every now and then a small moan or groan would escape his lips. He still needed to be quiet. His parents were still in the house and they could be heard any second. The fact that he had to remain quiet made it that much more intimate.

"Yes" he heard Cooper moan. He swallowed audibly and put his hand flat on the walls on the sides of him. Cooper grunted as he went a bit faster and harder. Simply rolling his hips against Blaine.

"Cooper" Blaine whispered, not sure himself if that was a plea to keep going or a plea to stop . Maybe both.

Cooper bit his lips, and soon enough his hips started to stutter, the movements becoming jerkier and messier. "God" he whispered as he felt close to his orgasm. This. The way Blaine was rubbing up against him, the tight space, the fact that they had to stay here made it all so amazing for Cooper. His body told him to do this. With the end result coming soon.

The arm around Blaine's stomach tightened and sooner or later Cooper was coming heavily into his pants. Blaine felt the ragged breath on the back of his neck and the wetness on his ass. Before he knew what was happening Blaine came too. Wait when did his cock even get hard? He was so confused that he didn't even notice.

Blaine sagged against Cooper as the older brother still held him.

But that's when it dawned on him. His brother just humped him. He just came because of it. This was so not how things were meant to be. He couldn't hear his parents but all he could hear was Cooper's heavy breath. He quickly pushed Cooper's arm away and squirmed, letting a little whimper escape before he unlocked the closet door, not caring if his parents would be in the room anyway and he ran. He ran and ran until he ended up in his room. He made sure to lock the door before collapsing on the bed.

What the hell just happened? He just came because of his big brother. "What..." he whispered to himself. He was so confused and scared. Did this make him a bad person? He felt so _dirty._

Meanwhile Cooper was still in the closet, with the door wide open, breathing heavily and a big wet patch on the front of his jeans. On shaky legs he made his way to Blaine's room but when he realised the door was locked he tried to knock.

"Blaine? Let me in. Come on squirt open the door".

But Blaine didn't. He didn't say a word.

And he didn't say another word for 6 days. Not even a hello or a goodnight. Not one. Cooper was starting to get worried. He knew what he did was wrong. But in the spur of the moment he couldn't care less. And now his little brother would barely even look at him. God what was he supposed to do. Every night Blaine would lay in bed and stare blankly at the wall. He still didn't know what to think. But he knew he had to talk to his big brother before he left.

Right now Cooper was in his room, reading. The scavenger hunt for the presents has clearly been called off. He tried to focus on the book but his thoughts kept swimming away to the closet incident. All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. He knew it had to be Blaine since his parents were at their aunties house. Yes they were missing Christmas eve but they'd be here at around 3am anyway. That's just how they did things.

It was also Cooper's last day here. Full day. Tomorrow he would have to leave around 9pm and go back to LA.

"Come in" he called out, after clearing his throat.

In strode Blaine, dressed in his striped pyjama pants and a matching shirt, which first few buttons have been left un done. "Can we talk?" he mumbled.

Uh-oh. This was it. The moment Cooper was scared of.

"Yeah s-sure. Come on in"

Blaine nodded and unconsciously closed the door, almost afraid that if he didn't someone would hear them even though there was no one in the house but them.

He sat down on Cooper's bed, closest to his feet. "Listen about.." he started

But Blaine shook his head quickly "No. Let me talk. I came to you". Cooper nodded and didn't say another word. "I don't know what the hell happened that day. I really don't. You need to understand that this doesn't happen every day. I didn't know what to think. Or do! That's why I ran out Coop. I just had my brother hump my ass!". He lowered his tone of voice when he saw Cooper wince.

"I don't know...I..I don't if you wanted to do that. Or if it was a joke or something"

"It wasn't"

"Well anyway. I felt so confused. And for those days that passed I had no idea what to say to you. But I finally got the courage". He grabbed the book out of his hands and put it on the bedside table. He then put his own hand on top of his "I just want to tell you that it's okay. I'm not angry. In any way. It really is fine Cooper. I got freaked out...b-but it truly is okay"

"Are you serious?" he asked with wide eyes as he heart started to beat like crazy. Blaine nodded nervously "I-I mean...I obviously enjoyed it a bit if I came too right?"

Cooper chuckled nervously and smiled "God I'm so glad. I don't know what came over me. But I didn't mean to scare you..I don't know what made me do it"

"My ass" Blaine said with a wink.

Wow he started to get brave awfully quick. Good.

Cooper only nodded and stared at Blaine which made the younger boy blush and look down. "What?"

"Nothing it's just...I'm so glad we're okay"

"Yeah, we're more than okay" Blaine mumbled as he shuffled up and laid down beside him. His shaky hand moved to wrap around Cooper's waist while his head ended up on his chest.

"You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Unfortunately" he said with a sigh as he tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his heart when Blaine cuddled into him.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered

"I don't want to leave you"

Blaine blushed and looked up at him with big, wide, innocent eyes "Really?"

"Really?" he replied with a smile as his eyes travelled around the whole expanse of his face. The strong brow, the gold eyes, those pink soft lips...man how much he wanted to..No. He couldn't. Not after what happened.

Blaine saw the struggle in Cooper's eyes and quirked his eyebrows together. "You can if you want to, you know" he whispered. Cooper's eyes locked to Blaine's. Was he serious?

"I want you to" he added in a shy tone. Cooper tried to chuckle but instead a breathy noise came out. He nodded his head slowly and then leaned down. Lower and lower until their noses touched. Both of their mouths opened, ready for the touch. But no one moved. Until it was Blaine that moved higher and their lips smashed together in a soft kiss. It was so deep and full of emotion. A kiss that neither of the boys have experienced before. When they broke away both of them were left breathless. Blaine looked at Cooper with confused eyes, and his breath ragged. Just like in the closet. But this time it was different. This time he wanted this. He took a brave step and straddled the older brother.

"What are you doing?" Cooper asked confused.

"You're going to be gone tomorrow. I want to make the most of tonight" he whispered as nervously he started to grind his hips onto Cooper's.

He groaned and bit his lips, as his hands shot to grab at Blaine's hips. "A-are you sure you want to..?"

"I want to" Blaine interrupted as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, trying to enjoy the feeling more. Cooper nodded and allowed his little brother to grind on him all he wanted.

Soon their cocks were both hard from the rubbing. Cooper couldn't take it anymore so he flipped them over so that he was on top. Blaine's legs spread on their own accord as Cooper fit nicely inbetween them. He thrusted onto him and groaned. "God"

Blaine smirked and started to unbutton his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor. When Cooper opened his eyes and was met with a sigh of a shirtless Blaine he couldn't help but moan.

"H-How far do you want this to go?" he asked nervously

Blaine put his hands on Cooper's ass and pushed so that he grinded harder. "All the way? Will you make love to me Coop?" he asked in a raspy voice

"Are you sure?" he had to control his moans otherwise this would end way too soon.

"I am. I want to. I want to feel you even after you're gone. I want to miss you less. I want _you"_

How could you say no to that?

The elder's fingers hooked in the waistband on Blaine's pyjama bottoms. Just from the hold he could tell that Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear. He gently pulled the down, eyeing every inch of the newly exposed skin hungrily. When they were off, and on the floor he shimmied down and started to place sweet kisses onto Blaine's thighs.

Blaine let out a shaky breath as his hard cock was exposed to his brother for the first time ever. He found it so sweet that he didn't simply start to suck it, but instead he worshipped the bottom half of his body. He realised he was fully naked and Cooper was fully clothed. But all thoughts disappeared when Cooper started to kiss up his tummy, his chest, clavicle, shoulders, neck, jaw and finally his lips.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured against his lips. Blaine blushed and shook his head. Cooper lifted his chin with his finger "You are Blaine. You truly are"

He kissed back down again and started to press kisses to the head of his cock. Blaine gasped at the touch and clutched onto the duvet, making his knuckles turn white.

"Lube?" he asked. Before doing anything however, Cooper stood up and quickly got rid of all of his clothes, leaving him stark naked. Blaine groaned quietly at the sight of his chiselled brother. Holy hell. He just wanted to drag his nails over those washboard abs.

Cooper quickly grabbed some lube from the night stand and covered his fingers in it. Blaine opened his legs and quickly put a pillow under his hips. "Be gentle" he murmured

"Of course" he replied as he kissed his thigh again. One finger traced around Blaine's puckered opening before ever so gently he started to push it in.

Blaine gasped as he tried to get over the sudden intrusion. Soon enough it started to feel good. "More" he whispered

Cooper waited a bit longer before putting in a second and scissoring them inside of him.

"So gorgeous" he said, literally mesmerised with how good and hot Blaine looked right now. Sooner or later he had 3 fingers in Blaine, and the younger brother was rocking against them. A sign that he was ready and needed more. Cooper took out his fingers and wiped them on his thigh, earning a whimper from Blaine. Cooper's hand travelled down to his own cock and he stroked himself to full hardness before lining himself up with Blaine's hole.

Blaine felt the blunt tip against his entrance and he swallowed loudly, looking at Cooper with wide eyes. Cooper leaned down and laced their fingers together, making sure to kiss his lips softly. "It's okay. I got you"

Blaine nodded and Cooper started to push in gently. Blaine gasped and let out shaky breaths while Cooper cooed into his ear.

When he was fully sheathed in, he simply stayed there, letting Blaine get used to it. He put his head on his shoulder and kissed the skin there. "So good" he whispered.

When Blaine was ready he started to nod, signalling to him that it was okay to move.

Cooper moved his head and started to kiss Blaine again, whilst his cock pulled out of Blaine and then pushed back in. Blaine whimpered against his lips, but after a couple of thrusts it started to feel really good. Amazing even. He broke the kiss to let a moan escape. "Oh god"

"So gorgeous" Cooper kept on repeating.

"Dont want you to go" Blaine panted

"Me neither. I'll come back soon. For you. Only you" he whispered as he nipped at his ear and his hips carried on rolling.

"So good" Blaine breathed out with a heavy breath. Cooper chuckled darkly and nodded.

Blaine hasn't ever felt such an immense amount of pleasure. His eyes were wide and filled with lust and he felt Cooper's cock enter him with every second thrust.

But the movement from his hips caused Cooper's tummy to rub against Blaine's hard and leaking cock.

"I'm n-not gonna last l-lo.." he was cut off by Cooper's lips upon his

"It's okay. Come. I'm close too baby"

Baby. He liked being called that.

Cooper's hand travelled down to Blaine's neglected cock and he jerked him off in time with his now hard and quick thrusts. Blaine moaned and held onto the duvet harder.

"Oh! Oh. Oh god" he screamed before he shot silky white strings of come onto Cooper's fist. That caused his hole to clench around Cooper's cock. The older brother moaned and came too, filling Blaine's ass up to the brim.

Blaine's chest heaved up as Cooper's cock pulled out of him. His breathing was heavy and terribly ragged as he pushed away the curls from his sweaty forehead. Cooper collapsed next to him and chuckled breathlessly. "Holy shit squirt"

"Shut up" he giggled. "That was amazing though"

"I know"

"I still... I still don't want you to go"

Cooper turned to look at him and hugged him to his chest "It's okay. I'll come back sooner. I promise" he looked at the beside clock which read '_**00:12 AM**_' "Merry Christmas Blaine" he whispered

"Merry Christmas"

**Voila. This was fun to write! Thank you for the prompt again! I hope I did your idea justice! **

**Any suggestions just tell me! **

**MAZ x x x**


End file.
